<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverway Did an Oopsie by HamiltonFan2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387476">Riverway Did an Oopsie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019'>HamiltonFan2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Ly and River did an oopsie, Lyceum (Bway SQUIP) is trans, M/M, River (Two River SQUIP) is not, River is willing to help Lyceum no matter what happens, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyceum and River did an oopsie, and now something happened to Ly. The problem is...he's still in college! Definitely a big oopsie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riverway Did an Oopsie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something happens to Lyceum! Uh oh<br/>The oopsie is not shown heere, by the way, because gotta keep the story T-rated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyceum Tam is currently a sophomore in college, and unlike most students who mostly just partied and skipped classes, all he did is focus on his studies. As an A Honor Roll student, he wants to make sure he STAYS on the A honor roll. But suddenly, he got dragged to a party by his boyfriend River Morris, who is the most popular kid in the class and would always go to parties. However, that didn't bother Lyceum. Well, the popular kid part that is. The going to parties part he's more concerned about, but he ignored it.</p>
<p>However, during the party, Lyceum and River suddenly kissed, and then...they did an oopsie.</p>
<p>Now, 4 weeks after the party, Lyceum slowly woke up feeling really sick, tired, and moody. He also noticed that his period skipped, but he assumed it's due to the stress from studying for final exams, which are next month. As for the feeling sick, tired, and moody part, he assumed he simply has the flu. So he called in sick so that he wouldn't have to go to class today. Luckily, his professor let him rest for the day.</p>
<p>While Lyceum rested (and studied), he only felt worse. He vomited multiple times, and he almost fell asleep while studying. And that happened for a whole week.</p>
<p>After that, he knew that something is wrong. So he decided to call a friend to drive him to the store.</p>
<p>30 minutes later, after getting out of the store, there Lyceum stood in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test he's currently holding in his hands. He hasn't used it yet, but he knew what to do. So he did what the instructions did, and he waited. And waited. And waited. Meanwhile, he called River, feeling really scared. Soon, River answered the phone.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ly!" River immediately greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey..." Lyceum responded immediately.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" River asked.</p>
<p>"Well...remember what happened at the party 5 weeks ago?" Lyceum asked.</p>
<p>River immediately remembered.</p>
<p>"Oh...right...we did an oopsie" River told Lyceum.</p>
<p>"Well...can you come over please? It's getting really lonely in here without you" Lyceum asked River.</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll be right there" River responded.</p>
<p>While waiting for River, Lyceum looked at the pregnancy test (currently on the counter) and immediately gasped. He suddenly screamed. On the test showed not 1, but 2 lines. Lyceum immediately had a million thoughts rush through his head.</p>
<p>"I'm still a sophomore in college! I haven't married River yet, and I haven't even done final exams yet! I'm not even ready for a baby! That's not in my college plan! What do I do?! And I only have enough money to buy instant ramen! There's no way I'll be able to afford everything I need for a BABY! How will River react?! Will he dump me?! Will he make me get an abortion?! Will he tell the whole class?! What if I have to put the baby up for adoption?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Lyceum immediately asked himself, feeling really scared.</p>
<p>Just then, he heard a knock on his dorm door. He immediately put the pregnancy test in his pocket and ran over to the door and opened it. He sighed in relief when he saw River.</p>
<p>"Thank God you're heere!" Lyceum told River.</p>
<p>Lyceum immediately led River to his bed, sitting down on it immediately. Lyceum then sighed and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"River...can I...tell you something...?" Lyceum asked River.</p>
<p>"Of course! You can tell me anything!" River replied.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Lyceum spoke.</p>
<p>He then cautiously and slowly took the pregnancy test out of his pocket. He showed River the test immediately.</p>
<p>"What...? What does that mean...?" River asked.</p>
<p>Lyceum took a deep breath, feeling nervous.</p>
<p>"River...I'm...I'm pregnant" he immediately told River.</p>
<p>River suddenly felt really shocked.</p>
<p>"Oh my..." he spoke.</p>
<p>Just then, he remembered that he has a part-time job, but the amount of money he makes in a week wouldn't be enough to provide for a baby. He then suddenly had an idea.</p>
<p>"Okay...how about we get our own house near the campus, and then I'll get another part-time job to help provide for the baby? Obviously, we'll have to find a way to hide your pregnancy from everyone else, but I think I got most of everything situated. I'll have to stop going to parties, but that's alright. I'm sure that everything will be okay" River told Lyceum, putting an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>Lyceum immediately smiled a bit.</p>
<p>"You're...gonna do that for us?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Of course! I'm your boyfriend AND I'm the baby's father. I would never leave you guys!" River replied, feeling determined.</p>
<p>Lyceum continued smiling. Soon, the couple got up, but as soon as they did, River bent down to his knees and immediately put his hands on Lyceum's stomach, smiling a bit.</p>
<p>"Hi there, little one! I know you can't hear me right now, but I'll make sure to care good care of both you and your mama" River spoke immediately, continuing to smile.</p>
<p>Lyceum giggled a bit.</p>
<p>"River...this is why I love you!" Lyceum told River.</p>
<p>"Thanks! I love you, too!" River replied, looking up at Lyceum.</p>
<p>River stood up and immediately hugged Lyceum. Lyceum hugged back.</p>
<p>However, the Morning Sickness, mood swings, and exhaustion are only just the beginning of the pregnancy. Little did the Riverway couple know that things would get even crazier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not so sure what to do from heere. I might need a little assistance with this story.<br/>I do not own anything HEERE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>